


Conlang Dialogue: Game of Thrones, Episode 606

by Dedalvs



Series: Conlang Dialogue: Game of Thrones (HBO) [45]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Conlang, Dothraki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:53:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24146944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dedalvs/pseuds/Dedalvs
Summary: This is the created language dialogue from episode 606 of HBO'sGame of Thrones. (Please note: This post contains spoilers for episode 606 ofGame of Thrones.)
Series: Conlang Dialogue: Game of Thrones (HBO) [45]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1348471
Kudos: 2





	Conlang Dialogue: Game of Thrones, Episode 606

DAARIO  
I’m going after her. Wait for me here.

TRANSLATION  
 _Anha adothrak maan. Ayos anna jinne._

DAENERYS  
Every khal who ever lived chose three bloodriders to fight beside him and guard his way. But I am not a khal.

TRANSLATION  
 _Ei khal fin thir nakhaan okke sen dothrakhqoy aloji qisi mae m’avijazeri athdinar mae. Vosma anha vos khal._

DAENERYS  
I will not choose three bloodriders. I choose you all.

TRANSLATION  
 _Anha vo vokkak sen dothrakhqoy. Anha okkak ei yeri._

DAENERYS  
I ask your oath, that you will live and die as blood of my blood, riding at my side to keep me safe from harm.

TRANSLATION  
 _Anha qafak asqoy yeroa, majin yeri m’athiri m’adrivoe ven qoy qoyi, m’adothrae anni m’avijezeri anna athzhowakaroon._

DOTHRAKI  
Blood of my blood! Blood of my blood!

TRANSLATION  
 _Qoy qoyi! Qoy qoyi!_

DAENERYS  
I will ask more of you than any Khal has ever asked of his khalasar!

TRANSLATION  
 _Anha aqafak san ale yeroa ei Khaloon ray qaf khalasaroon mae!_

DOTHRAKI  
Blood of my blood! Blood of my blood!

TRANSLATION  
 _Qoy qoyi! Qoy qoyi!_

DAENERYS  
Will you ride the wooden horses across the black salt sea?

TRANSLATION  
 _Hash yeri adothrae hrazef ido yomme Havazzhifi Kazga?_

DAENERYS  
Will you kill my enemies in their iron suits and tear down their stone houses?

TRANSLATION  
 _Hash yeri vaddrivi dozge anni ma khogaroon shiqethi mori majin vohhari okrenegwin mori?_

DAENERYS  
Will you give me the Seven Kingdoms, the gift Khal Drogo promised me before the Mother of Mountains as the stars looked down in witness?

TRANSLATION  
 _Hash yeri vazhi anhaan Rhaeshis Andahli, jin azho me-Khal Drogo ast asqoy mehas hatif Maisi Krazaaji kash shieraki vitihir asavvasoon?_

DAENERYS  
Are you with me, now and always?!

TRANSLATION  
 _Hash yeri m’anhoon, ma jinne m’ayyeyaan?!_


End file.
